misunderstand
by ayuzawa uchiha
Summary: "Sakura percayalah Sasuke itu hanya mencintaimu dan ia hanya ingin bersamamu,..."/ "Sasuke kaichou menyuruhku untuk menjagamu selama ia menjalankan misi.."/ Kesalahpahaman ini membuat kita menjauh, maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. seharusnya aku percaya padamu./ DLDR, RnR? teruntuk S-savers. happy banjir tomatceri 2014!


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pure Story by Ayuzawa Uchiha

Proudly Present

Misunderstand

Pairing : Sasusaku

Warnings : OOC, Typo, tema pasaran, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read

Dipersembahkan untuk meramaikan event tahun Banjir Tomat Cherry 2014

.

.

.

_Jangan Khawatir aku tak akan jatuh hati pada perempuan manapun selain kau, yang aku takutkan adalah ketika kau jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain dan meninggalkanku._

.

.

.

_Akulah yang takut kau meninggalkanku, Sasuke-kun._

.

.

.

_Kesalahpahaman ini membuat kita menjauh, maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. seharusnya aku percaya padamu. _

_._

_._

_._

Seorang wanita berumur dua puluh tahun tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan suaminya. Mungkin kita mengira umurnya terlalu muda untuk menikah tapi tidak untuk seorang shinobi seperti dirinya. ia memindahkan makanan ke meja makan di iringi dengan senyum sumringahnya, ia sangat senang akhirnya masakannya selesai juga. Waktunya untuk memanggil suaminya, ia melangkah kakinya ke kamar dirinya dan suaminya.

Wanita itu menggeser pintu dan tersenyum, "Ne, Sasuke-kun sarapan sudah siap," ucap wanita itu bernama Sakura yang sudah hampir tiga bulan ini berganti marga menjadi Uchiha.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, ia masih sibuk memakai perlengkapan anbu, Sakura yang melihat itu langsung mendekati suaminya dan membantunya.

"Kau pulang kapan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, emeraldnya menatap onyx milik Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke.

Selalu, selalu dan selalu seperti itu, setiap Sakura menanyakan kapan ia pulang, Sasuke selalu menjawab seperti itu. Sakura butuh kepastian tak sadarkah pria itu jika dirinya selalu khawatir jika selama lebih dari tiga hari suaminya tak pulang. Sakura menunduk kepalanya, kedua tangannya perlahan memeluk tubuh suaminya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." ucap Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan istrinya. Bukannya Sasuke tak ingin memberikan kepastian, ia hanya takut tak bisa menepatinya, jika ia bilang besok ia akan pulang dan nyatakan ia belum bisa pulang, itu akan menambah kekecewaan istrinya.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian

Perempuan bersurai merah tengah mondar-mandir di depan markas besar anbu, ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang satu jam lalu ia lihat sudah pulang dari misinya dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat orang itu berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Sasuke," ucapnya ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah pria itu.

Sasuke yang melihat mantan rekannya di tim hebi dan taka itu hanya menatap datar, ada apa perempuan itu datang kemari itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini.

"Sasuke bisa kau membantuku?" tanya Karin, matanya menyiratkan permohonan berharap pria di depannya membantunya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Karin mengartikan sebagai jawaban iya.

Karin pun bercerita apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan untuk membantunya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, merasa tak ada yang perlu di ucapkan lagi Sasuke pun meninggalkan Karin.

_Kenapa sih sikapnya tak pernah berubah, padahal ia sudah menikah dengan Sakura. Persetan dengan sikap Sasuke, yang penting lelaki itu mau membantunya._

.

.

.

Mata emeraldnya menatap jam dinding, ia menghela napas ternyata cepat sekali waktu berputar ia pun merapikan dokumen yang habis dikerjakan dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

_Semoga saja Sasuke-kun sudah pulang_

Ia berjalan sambil tersenyum dengan para perawat yang di temuinya. Setelah keluar dari pintu rumah salit, wanita itu melihat sosok yang ia kenal, sosok yang ia rindukan selama tiga hari ini, pria itu sedang berdiri di bawah pohon yang cukup lebat, ya- benar tak salah lagi itu adalah suaminya- pria yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ia berlari menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sakura, ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke sebentar dan langsung bertanya "Apa kau terluka Sasuke-kun?", Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pokoknya setelah di rumah aku ingin lihat tubuhmu," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ucapan istrinya, Sakura yang menyadari suaminya menyeringai langsung mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya di wajah Sasuke, "bu-bukan itu maksudku, kadang kau suka berbohong maka dari itu aku ingin mengeceknya sendiri, lagipula hanya bagian atas tubuhmu Sasuke-kun," lanjut Sakura.

"Seluruhnya juga tak apa," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Ucapannya membuat wajah Sakura bertambah merah, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Membuat wajah istrinya tersipuh malu seperti itu, merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu.

.

.

.

4 hari kemudian

Suasana pasar konoha yang sangat ramai di pagi hari membuat wanita itu menghela napasnya berkali-kali, ia melirik barang belanjaannya dan arghh— ia melupakan sesuatu kalau ia belum beli buah kesekaan suaminya itu, ia bergegas ke tempat bibi yang sudah menjadi langganannya.

"Bibi aku beli tomatnya satu kilo," ucap Sakura, ia menyerahkan kantung plastik kepada bibi itu untuk di timbang. Selama menunggu ada suara-suara yang membuatnya penasaran, bagaimana tidak jika pagi-pagi begini nama suaminya disebut-sebut. Sakura menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis konoha.

"Kemarin aku lihat Sasuke sedang jalan-jalan bersama teman se-timnya yang berambut merah kalau tak salah namanya Karin, mereka terlihat akrab sekali padahal kan Sasuke sudah punya istri, tapi masih bisa-bisanya ia selingkuh, kurang baik apa pula Sakura kalau aku jadi Sakura sudah aku minta cerai," ucap salah satu gadis berambut panjang.

"Percuma jika punya suami tampan tapi tak setia," timpal salah satu teman di sebelahnya.

Sakura ingin marah kepada mereka, seenak jidatnya mereka bicara seperti itu , tahu apa ia tentang Sasukenya, setelah menerima kembalian ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada bibi penjual tomat itu.

"Jangan di dengarkan nak Sakura," ucap bibi tersebut. Sakura tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya, ia melewati gadis-gadis yang membicarakan suaminya tadi sambil tersenyum.

Malam hari pun tiba, Sasuke sedang mempelajari gulungan yang baru saja ia ambil dari perpustakaan milik Uchiha, Sakura mendekati suaminya dan menaruh secangkir teh di meja, ia tersenyum tipis melihat keseriusan di wajah suaminya itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," eluh Sasuke, ia merasa risih jika dilihat seperti itu terlebih lagi yang melihatnya Sakura sedangkan Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Sasuke-kun tadi aku ke pasar, kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kau di gosipkan selingkuh dengan Karin," ucap Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya membaca gulungan, onyxnya menatap datar wajah di depannya, dan kemudian ia beralih lagi kepada gulungannya, "jangan di dengarkan," kata Sasuke.

"Sebenernya kau dan Karin itu punya hubungan apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hanya teman, sekarang kau tidurlah sudah malam," kata Sasuke, onyxnya menatap teduh emerald milik istrinya, Sakura hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasuke tapi akhirnya dirinya menurut juga, sebelum Sakura bediri Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura, lalu ia cium keningnya.

"Oyasuminasai," ucap Sakura. Ia lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

_Ia harus percaya pada Sasuke-kun lagi pula mana mungkin Sasuke-kun selingkuh._

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus jendela milik pasangan suami istri yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya, sang istri merngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, setelah mata sudah menyesuaikan dengan sinar mentari, ia menyingkirkan tangan suaminya yang masih memeluk dirinya dengan pelan, sepelan apapun gerakannya tetap saja suaminya dapat merasakannya.

"Ohayou," ucap Sakura.

"Hn, ohayou," balas Sasuke.

"Hari ini kau ada misi?" tanya Sakura, ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan membuka horden alhasil membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari yang begitu terang menusuk matanya.

"Hn, hokage juga mnyertakan Karin dalam misi kali ini," ucap Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya diam terpaku.

_Kenapa harus dengan Karin?_

Sasuke yang melihat keanehan pada Sakura, lalu mendekati istrinya dan memeluk dari belakang, "Jangan Khawatir aku tak akan jatuh hati pada perempuan manapun selain kau, yang aku takutkan adalah ketika kau jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain dan meninggalkanku," ucap Sasuke, Sakura lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

_Akulah yang takut kau meninggalkanku, Sasuke-kun._

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu.

"Sasuke belinya sekarang saja," ucap karin sembari memohon.

"Tapi aku harus bertemu Sakura dulu,"

"Kau bisa bermesraan dengannya sepuasmu setelah kau mengantarkanku, bukan?" ucap Karin lagi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ambigu, tanpa tahu arti dari gumaman Sasuke, Karin langsung menarik Sasuke ke dalam toko buku.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama mereka berdua sudah keluar dan mereka kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura. Mata emeraldnya terlihat kaget, kenapa Sasuke tak langsung pulang ke rumah seperti biasanya. Ia menyentuh dadanya, kenapa sakit sekali.

Merasa tak enak hati "Sasuke, Sakura aku pamit pulang ya," ucap Karin, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya, tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan sampai mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura menaruh barang bawaannya di dapur.

"Ternyata benar yang di katakan penduduk desa, kau selingkuh Sasuke," ucap Sakura, pertahanannya yang ia bangun sejak tadi akhirnya runtuh juga, sebuah cairan bening jatuh dari matanya. Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura nanar, ia menyentuh tangan istrinya tapi Sakura menyentaknya dan ia berlari ke kamar.

Sasuke menatap pundak Sakura, ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya tapi kenapa lidahnya tak dapat berkata, yang ia tahu sekarang, bahwa ia kembali menyakiti perasaan wanita musim seminya lagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke bangun dan ia melihat sisi tempat tidurnya sudah tak ada seseorang yang biasanya mengucapkan selamat pagi, lalu ia menuju tempat makan berharap istrinya belum pergi bekerja tapi yang ia harapkan malah sudah tak ada, ia duduk dan sarapan pagi seorang diri.

Setelah sarapan ia langsung bergegas mandi dan langsung pergi ke kantor hokage untuk menyerahkan hasil misinya kemarin.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah kembali ke tempat peraduannya sedangkan murid dari hokage ke lima nampak bermalas-malasan merapikan dokumen yang baru dia selesaikan. Setelah di rasa cukup rapi, ia langsung keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sakura melihat suaminya sedang berdiri di bawah pohon lebat yang ada di depan rumah sakit, bisanya ia akan senang dan langsung berlari menuju suaminya tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan berjalan di sampingnya, tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan.

Semarah-marahnya Sakura dengan mantan ninja buronan itu, ia tetap menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Mereka berdua makan tanpa suara. Setelah mencuci piring, Sakura langsung menuju kamar.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura berhenti melangkah, tak ada balasan dari Sakura.

"Besok aku ada misi dan mungkin akan lama," tambah Sasuke. Sakura hanya mendengar dan tak membalas perkataan Sasuke, ia langsung melanjutkan pergi ke kamar.

Sakura menangis ia berharap Sasuke akan menjelaskan kedekatannya dengan Karin tapi apa yang ia dengar. Ia hanya mendengar ucapan suaminya tentang misi, misi dan misi lagi.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa selama mereka bertengkar Sakura selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya, setelah mengecek perlengkapan ninja, Sasuke langsung mengenakan sandal ninjanya dan menutup pintu.

Sebelum keluar dari desa, Sasuke memberikan arah pada rekan timnya bagaimana yang harus mereka lakukan nanti, di rasa sudah cukup Sasuke menutup pembicaraan.

"Sasuke," panggil perempuan bersurai merah dari jauh. Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Sasuke aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah membantuku, dan ternyata Kakashi suka sekali dengan kadonya,"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Oh ya bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Karin, ia melihat perubahan raut pemimpin anbu itu .

"Aku pergi," tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karin, Sasuke langsung mengenakan topeng anbunya dan berlari keluar desa di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Karin merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Sakura menggeser pintu dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita bersurai merah.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Karin, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilah Karin untuk masuk.

Sakura membuat teh untuk Karin, "silahkan di minum," ucap Sakura. Karin mengangggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

"Sakura aku hanya ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya, aku dan Sasuke tak ada apa-apa, waktu itu aku meminta tolong kepada Sasuke untuk membantuku mencarikan kado, untuk Kakashi, setahuku murid yang paling dekat dengan Kakashi adalah Sasuke, maka dari itu aku meminta tolong padanya. Padahal setelah pulang dari misi Sasuke langsung ingin pulang ke rumah tapi aku memaksanya untuk mengantarku sebentar saja, tak aku sangka malah kita bertemu. _Gomen ne_ telah membuat kalian bertengkar, Sakura percayalah Sasuke itu hanya mencintaimu dan ia hanya ingin bersamamu, kau tahu selama aku menjalankan misi dengannya, ia selalu mencepatkan misi dari waktu yang di tentukan, saat aku tanya kenapa, kau tahu ia bilang apa? ia menjawab karena ia tak ingin membuat seorang yang di cintainya menunggu," ucap Karin.

Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Karin hanya menatap tak percaya, jadi selama ini ia hanya salah paham, _kami-sama_ ia merasa sangat bersalah telah mendiamkan suaminya. Ia ingin memeluk Sasuke dan mengucapkan kata maaf tapi sekarang suaminya tengah menjalankan misi dan ia ingat perkataan Sasuke kemarin malam, ia menjalan misi yang cukup lama.

_Sasuke-kun maafkan aku. _

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya, tapi ia merasa ganjil, seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya, ia diam sebentar.

"Keluar! aku tahu kau mengikutiku!" ucap Sakura kepada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang anbu, ia lalu melepaskan topengnya dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke _kaichou_ menyuruhku untuk menjagamu selama ia menjalankan misi, maaf sudah membuat Sakura-san tak nyaman," jawab anbu itu.

Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke sampai menyuruh seorang anbu untuk menjaga dirinya, sekarang baru ia tahu Sasuke sangat khawatir dengan dirinya. seperti ada ribuan bunga masuk ke dalam dada Sakura, rasanya sangat senang saat orang yang kau sangka tak peduli padamu ternyata ia sangat peduli padamu. Ia semakin rindu dengan sosok suaminya, ia berjanji jika Sasuke pulang nanti ia akan langsung meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini.

.

.

.

Tepat dua minggu Sasuke tak pulang itu membuat Sakura menjadi sangat khawatir, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke, biasanya sebelum Sasuke pergi menjalankan misi ia akan memberi sebuah antidot untuk Sasuke tapi kemarin ia dengan seenaknya tak memberikannya mana tak mengantarkan kepergiaannya, istri macam apa ia ini.

Larut dengan tangisannya ia sampai tertidur dan tak sadar ada seseorang yang menggeser pintu, lalu ia merasa ada seseorang yang menggendongnya _ala bridal style_ karena terlalu lelah ia tak ingin membuka matanya dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut dan menaruhnya di tempat tidur mereka.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan mata masih tertutup. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura bingung seingatnya ia menangis di ruang tamu tapi kenapa ia sudah ada di tempat tidur, apa jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah pulang? Ia lalu bangun dan berlari kecil mencari Sasuke. Disana Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura sangat pelan tapi telinga Sasuke masih bisa menangkapnya, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap datar istrinya, Sakura langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke, ia menangis di dada suaminya ia tak peduli baju suaminya akan basah dengan air matanya.

Sasuke bingung dengan sikap Sakura setahunya sebelum ia pergi, Sakura masih marah padanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu meminta maaf atas sikapnya, Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis dan berkata "tak apa-apa, aku lah yang salah tak menjelaskan padamu, malah orang lain yang menjelaskannya, _Gomen ne_ Sakura,"

Setelah sarapan, Sakura bersikukuh ingin melihat apa ada luka di tubuh Sasuke, mereka berdua pun berjalan ke kamar, Sasuke langsung menuruti permintaan Sakura, ia membuka kaos berlambang Uchiha dan menaruhnya di sampingnya, terlihat ada sayatan panjang mengenai tangan atas Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengalirkan cakra hijau ke arah tangan atas Sasuke tak membutuhkan waktu lama luka itu tertutup.

"Sasuke-kun, aku hamil loh," ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya. Sasuke sempat diam dan mencerna perkataan dari istrinya. Setelah mengerti ia lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Terima kasih aku sangat senang," ucap Sakura. Akhirnya penantiannya mereka selama tiga bulan lebih terbayar juga, Kami-sama menginjikan Sakura hamil, semoga dengan hadirnya anggota keluarga baru membuat hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu darimana jika aku belum mengoleksi seri ke lima icha icha?" tanya pria berambut _silver._

"Sasuke memberitahuku, katanya kau kehabisan saat membeli seri ke lima dari buku itu," ucap Karin.

Sasuke tersenyum di balik maskernya, ia baru ingat jika dirinya pernah menawarkan Sasuke untuk membaca buku itu, dan tak di sangka ternyata muridnya itu mau membacanya. Masih ingat dibenaknya ketika Sasuke harus membaca buku icha icha seri ke enam ia menggerutu karena menurutnya tak nyambung jika harus baca dari ke empat langsung lompat ke enam.

"Aa, ternyata dia muridku yang tahu banyak tentang diriku, _ne arigatou_ Karin,"

"iya," ucap Karin di sertai senyuman. Berterimakasihlah pada Sasuke yang telah memberitahunya. Karin berharap Sasuke dan Sakura sudah akur kembali.

.

.

.

The end

**#authornote**

Apa? Sasuke baca serial icha icha paradise, wahaha ini saya ngarang banget.

HAPPY BANJIR TOMAT CHERRY Savers

Ini aku persembahkan untuk para savers semoga pairing kita yang paling kece ini dapat bersatu di canon ;)

Oh ya ini juga aku persembahkan untuk suamiku tercinta yaitu Uchiha Sasuke *ditendangSakura yang hari ini ulang tahun. Langgeng woy sama Sakura. :D

Mohon maaf jika ficnya flat, feelnya tak terasa tapi bolehkah aku minta review kalian? ;)

Bye bye

_Ayuzawa Uchiha_


End file.
